Daryl's Dilemma
by SilentElla
Summary: "Never done this before." Daryl bit his bottom nervously. Excitement flashed over Joe's eyes, "Do you see any females 'round here? I don't. Men like you and I, Daryl, we got needs. There ain't no shame in addressing them. Don't you worry about a thing, Daryl. I'll teach ya. I'll teach ya all the way." DarylxJoe SLASH (smut alert).


**Guys, I'm not sure what this is. I'm so sorry. I should be working on my other story that I have some pretty ballin' plans for, but I was inspired by a certain discussion on a certain fan site. It started as a joke, writing with all the clichés this medium is so notorious for . . . but now I'm not sure what this is. I'm starting to think that Daryl discovering he's gay in an apocalypse setting could work with his character? **

**Please let me know what you think! At the moment this is a one-off, but I have some ideas and if there's sufficient interest, I'll continue it. **

* * *

"Never done this before." Daryl bit his bottom nervously.

Excitement flashed over Joe's eyes, "Don't you worry about a thing, Daryl. I'll teach ya. I'll teach ya all the way."

"What will the other guys think?" Daryl worried, his eyes downcast. He scuffed the ground with his foot.

Jesus, Daryl was adorably shy. Joe was silent for a moment, letting his eyes run over Daryl's lean figure. Since the moment Joe had first laid eyes on Daryl sitting in the middle of that road, he'd fantasized about holding him, falling asleep with him, waking up with him, the smell of his masculine musk intoxicating him like the finest pharmaceutical.

"Do you see any females 'round here? I don't. Men like you and I, Daryl, we got needs. There ain't no shame in addressing them. Look, this ain't nothin' to do with queer or straight." Joe had to suppress a giggle. He knew this was a lie - but if he could just dance the forbidden dance with this mysterious bowman, even just once, he would feel complete. Who knows? Maybe his touch would awaken something in Daryl - something Daryl had maybe been hiding from the world.

Joe was standing so close to him that Daryl could feel the warmth of his breath on his neck. He wondered if Joe was doing this purposely. He was surprised at how good it felt, how _right_ it felt. He couldn't really be considering Joe's offer? He'd never even thought about being with another man before. He'd never really been much of a ladies man, but he'd always faulted his shyness of that. His first time had been at 16 with a hooker that Merle had paid. Somehow, Merle had coaxed it out of him that he'd never fucked anyone. Daryl's birthday had just passed, and Merle hadn't gotten him anything - which wasn't unusual. Merle must have considered it important that his baby brother lose his virginity. Normally a selfish man, it was Merle's version of a few years' worth of belated birthday presents. Knowing his baby brother's shyness, he had presented the hooker as a new friend. Then the three of them had proceeded to get blackout drunk. When Daryl's woke up, he was naked in his bed, the hooker lying beside him.

He didn't remember it, but Merle told him he had a good time from the sound of things. "I had to pay her extra, 'caus she said you went right for her big 'ol booty. I didn't know you had it in ya little brother." Finally, he'd made his big brother proud. Every time he'd been with a woman after that had been almost the same. It was whoever would go home with him when he was blackout drunk, and he never remembered it the next morning. He'd never seen the same girl more than once either.

"So what do you say, Daryl?" Purred Joe, as he reached out and stroked Daryl's well-muscled arm. Daryl looked up at Joe through his bangs that hung limp and dirty from days of being unwashed. Joe was captivated by Daryl's intense stare - the steel blue eyes seemed to bore directly into his soul. Goddammit, he needed Daryl. Joe closed the few inches between them, putting his hand on the small of Daryl's back, and pressing his now throbbing dick against Daryl's sex.

Daryl startled at the sensation of Joe's erect cock against him. Then he felt his own pants grow tighter. Daryl had made up his mind. Without saying a word, he wrapped his calloused hands around his neck, and drew Joe's face down to meet his own, planting his lips firmly.

Joe was a little stunned by Daryl's aggressive move - this wasn't the shy bowman he'd come to know. As Daryl drew back, his steely blue eyes locked on Joe's captivating dark brown eyes. Joe chuckled.

"What, you think I'm fuckin' funny?" A dark cloud quickly moved over Daryl's sparkling eyes.

"I was just surprised at the conviction is all. Relax, Daryl. like I said, I'm gonna teach ya all the way, and I'm gonna teach ya good." Joe leaned down, gently touching his lips to Daryl's. Joe frowned; Daryl's eyes were screwed shut, and his lips were pursed as if he'd just sucked on a lemon. Joe reached his hand into Daryl's wild hair and gave it a gentle, but authoritative tug. "Relax, I said." Just as simply as that, Joe felt Daryl melt in his arms. The muscles that had been tensed relaxed, and Daryl's lips suddenly softened against Joe's. They started moving their lips rhythmically against one another. Joe bit Daryl's bottom lip. Daryl responded by opening his mouth to let Joe's warm, wet tongue into his mouth. Their tongues caressed one another, the kisses growing deeper and more passionate.

"This is the first thing I'm gonna teach ya."

With a mischievous look in his eyes, Joe roughly pushed Daryl to the leaf covered ground of the forest floor. Joe threw himself on to his knees between Daryl's spread legs and immediately started working at Daryl's belt. Joe could hear Daryl's breath quickening in anticipation. Daryl sat motionless, his steel blue eyes fixed on Joe, his hands held above his head as If in surrender.

"Now that is one fine looking cock," Joe purred as he released Daryl from his pants. Joe had barely finished the word _cock_ when he took Daryl's full erect length in his mouth. Joe was an expert, and Daryl could feel it. Joe alternated between having Daryl's cock hitting the back of his throat and just keeping the tip in his mouth so his tongue could swirl expertly around the head.

Daryl moaned with pleasure, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. If a guy sucks your cock in the woods, and no one else is there to witness it, did your cock even get sucked? Daryl exhaled and shook his head, giving in completely to the soft wetness of Joe's mouth. It didn't matter – there were no rules in the apocalypse – and no Merle to impress. There was just Joe, and his mouth. Daryl couldn't remember the last time a woman had sucked him – it didn't matter, because every other blow job he'd ever received paled in comparison to what Joe was doing.

Without breaking his rhythm, Joe ripped Daryl's already open pants down to his knees. Joe wrapped one hand around Daryl's shaft, and started pumping it in tandem with the up and down movements of his mouth.

"_Fuck, yeah_," Daryl moaned, his hips starting to buck to Joe's rhythm. Joe moved his free hand up to Daryl's mouth and stuck his index finger into Daryl's mouth, still open from moaning. Daryl gladly sucked on Joe's finger, snaking his tongue around the length of it in much the same way Joe's tongue was working on Daryl's member.

Daryl whimpered; Joe knew he was close. He slowed a bit, withdrawing his finger from Daryl's mouth.

"You just hold it now, ya hear Daryl?" Daryl nodded; he felt completely helpless to resist Joe's commands.

Joe expertly snaked his hand in behind Daryl, his index finger was dripping with Daryl's own saliva. Without warning, Joe smoothly inserted the finger into Daryl's ass. His cry of surprise quickly turned into a moan of pure ecstasy. The index finger of Joe's right hand was tickling Daryl's prostate, while his right hand continued to rhythmically work the length, as his mouth stayed at the head of Daryl's now throbbing cock.

Daryl grunted, and Joe felt Daryl release his warm spunky load into his mouth. Joe sucked Daryl until every last bit of cum was out and his cock started to soften. Joe stood up, casually spitting Daryl's cum out of the corner of his mouth.

"Better head back, the boys are gonna claim our shit if we don't hurry up." Joe casually scuffed some leaves over the cum glistening on the forest floor.

Daryl was still lying on the ground, his pants around his knees, unsure what to think of what had just transpired. He watched Joe's retreating back, wondering if it would happen again.

Joe could feel Daryl's eyes on his back. A thought suddenly occurred to him. He stopped, turned sharply, and bore his dark brown eyes into Daryl's steely blue ones. Daryl saw Joe's lips part to mouth a single word.

"_Claimed_."


End file.
